Construction
The full list of Warship Girls can be found here Attention: # Construction consumes Warship Blueprint. You can get the blueprint by finishing quests or performing expeditions. # The range of each resource you can consume in a single construction is 30~999. # All recipes are listed in such format: Fuel/Ammo/Steel/Bauxite (aka FASB). For example: 400/30/600/130. # (IMPORTANT) Do not waste too much resources in construction! You can get rare drops from grinding. Construction Time ATTENTION: * Some information may changed vary to patch update and '''not 100% accurate'. '' * Ships that are only acquired through '''Drops-only' or''' Event-only''' will not included.'' * N/A = Unavailable for Construction. '' * Apparently, version 2.10.0: There's limitation up to 50 constructs daily. But no worry, two ways to solve it: level 18 above and Black Science. CV AV CVL BB BC CA CL DD SS SC BM AP Construction guide Minimum Resource Receipt For any construct-able ship, there is a minimum resource requirement. You cannot get a specific ship if you put less resource to construct. The minimum resource requirement is listed below: Upper Limit Rules There are also upper limit rules. Some ships will not appear if you put enough resource more than a specific number.The rules are: '''Fuel' ≥ 400 and Steel ≥ 500 and Bauxite > 100 will not give 1-3 stars CL. Fuel ≥ 300 and Steel ≥ 300 and Bauxite > 100 will not give 3 stars DD. Fuel ≥ 200 and Steel ≥ 200 and Bauxite > 100 will not give 1-2 stars DD. Bauxite ≥ 300 will not give BB and BC. Fuel ≥ 500 and Steel ≥ 600 and Bauxite > 200 will not give Yubari, Helena, Ninghai, Pinghai, Yat Sen. Fuel ≥ 130 and Ammunition ≥ 130 and Steel ≥ 130 and Bauxite ≥ 130 will not give Laffey. Fuel > 250 and Steel > 250 and Bauxite > 230 will not give Belfast, Edinburgh. Fuel > 100 and Bauxite ≥ 400 will not give Roberts, Abercrombie. Fuel ≥ 300 OR Steel ≥ 300 OR Bauxite ≥ 130 will not give Albacore. Frequently used recipes Battleship recipes: * 400/30/600/130 (All BB, BC EXCEPT Vanguard, Washington. Byproducts: Fantasque, Yat Sen, and some other rare CL, DD, and BM) * 400/80/650/130 (All BB, BC including Vanguard, Washington and byproducts mentioned above) * 500/80/650/201 (Pinghai, Ninghai, Yubari, Yat Sen will be excluded by adding 500 fuel and more than 200 bauxite) * 500/130/650/201 (Laffey will be excluded additionally by adding 130 ammunition) * 500/130/650/231 (Belfast, Edinburgh will be excluded additionally by adding 231 bauxite) "Black-cat" recipe (named after a player): * 630/600/650/230 (All BB, BC including Vanguard and excluding most CL but higher chance of CA) "Developer" BB recipe (shown with Child Tirpitz): * 500/230/650/130 Aircraft carrier recipes (bauxite must be more than 300): * 300/30/400/300 (Including Akagi, Kaga) * 400/30/500/300 (Low rarity CL will be excluded by adding 400 fuel and 500 steel) * 400/130/500/300 (Laffey will be excluded additionally by adding 130 ammunition) * 500/130/600/300 (Pinghai, Ninghai, Yubari, Yat Sen will be excluded by adding 500 fuel and 600 steel) * 251/130/300/400 (Chaser. NO NON-LIGHT AIRCRAFT CARRIERS) * 400/30/600/400 (Typical recipe) Submarine recipes: * 30/30/60/30 (Minimum resources) * 250/30/250/30 (Higher chance than above) Light cruiser and destroyer recipe: * 130/130/130/130 * 30/30/30/30 (Destroyers only, excluding Z-class. Minimum resources) * 130/30/135/130 (Z-class destroyers) Supreme recipe (just for fun): * 999/999/999/999 (No BB since bauxite is more than 300) The Great Construction Era See Events for more details